<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Firstmage's Confession by phenoob</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310259">Firstmage's Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenoob/pseuds/phenoob'>phenoob</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Relationships, F/F, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Rare Pairings, Really Really Rare Pairings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenoob/pseuds/phenoob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mage shares all kinds of knowledge with her mortal neighbors.  (I.e., I'll never look at Aetherian Archive the same way again.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Celestial Mage (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Firstmage's Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>edited this a bit since some of it just didn't seem right when I last reviewed it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My most recent visit to the Learned One was unique. If asked to describe its nature, I would begin with the strange shifts in the upper floors' atmosphere.</p><p>I recall, for instance, the sultry heat of the Stairway, where the flames shaped themselves into lithe atronachs, or licked up my ankles, enkindling a strange warmth from within that made my garments seem an excess. Equally curious was the way the glacial walls and stalagmites barring the Ice Room melted with a touch, evaporated with my passage, and stretched languidly along the path in the form of all-obfuscating steam. Then there was the the Hall of Storms, transfigured into the spitting image of Direnni springtime, faithful to its name only by the rain that left me soaked and dripping by the time I reached the tower gardens.</p><p>Wisps often pollinate the garden's flora as they did that day, but the sight never fails to to enthrall me. After all, it is a rare thing, a being of pure magic willing to engage mortal life-forms in their baser rituals. I have been Aetherius-blessed to know more than one.</p><p>As for what happened at the pinnacle, I lack the words to describe it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>